101 reasons why Voldemort will never invade Japan
by crazyidiot78
Summary: Just a little crack humor I came up with while stuck on a plane. See if you can figure out all of the anime and characters used.


This is what you get when I am stuck on an airplane. See if you can figure all of them out, and apologies in advance for anything being misspelled and such.

1- Moon healing escalation

2- Marble screw max

3- Spiral star splash

4- Doki doki smile miracle bomber

5- Any of the following, Ragnarok, jet Zamber, or star light breaker

6- Wind scar

7- Little girls with flint lock muskets, swords, time freezing shields, giant spears, or bows

8- Heart catch orchestra

9- A cute little girl and her book of magical cards

10- A trio of girls and their magical gundams that shoot water, wind or fire

11- Final operation

12- The boy with the crazy hair and his friends that summon monsters from a kid's playing card game

13- A purple haired Amazon and protector of all things cute, who wears giant cannons and isn't afraid to use them, and her fleet of girls who also wear naval equipment as clothing.

14- Why don't they wear any pants?

15- Unlimited blade works followed by Excalibur….. Isn't that just a little over kill…. NO!

16- Parallel include

17- To the person known as Tom Riddle the Tohsaka sisters would like a word with you

18- Berserker... That is all... Yeah Ilya has a new toy

19- Pretty cute shooting star

20- Can I please have my book back

21- Sasami or was it Tsunami poor Voldemort can't seem to remember

22- Ryo-okhi

23- Ranma you idiot

24- Chinese amazons

25- A black piglet wearing a bandana

26- A red headed demon girl or wait I thought it was a boy

27- That will be 50,000 yen

28- Rumble detonators, remote controlled boomerangs, and hover boards work to

30- That crazy red headed giant and his flying chariot

31- Singing mermaids, but I thought merpeople were ugly

32- Bankai

33- So ten Keshu I reject

34- El directo

35- Arcruied and or Shiki

36- The blue

37- Haruhi… that is all

38- See you might just hurt Miss Nagato and I can't allow that

39- Saito you jerk... Explosion

40- Voltaire snack time

41- You made my daughter, urd cry

42- Beldany, Urd, and or Skuld in no particular order

43- Hi I'm Atsuko Natsume, but you can call me Nuku Nuku

44- Stop picking on B-Ko

45- Nerv and its blue haired devil woman

46- Hi we're from Heston world and you're bothering our charge

47- Spirit gun

48- Black dragon wave

49- Spirit sword

50- Wolkenwritter

51- Moka

52- Terra force

53- Celestial arrow

54- Biomerge activate

55- Imperialdromon

56- Kenichi and miyu

57- Curse my rotten luck

58- Inocentius

59- "Are you trying to hurt Misaka's little brother," Misaka asks trying to remain calm despite the anger ragging inside her

60- Do you know what a railgun is?

61- Judgement is on the scene

62- Man you really must be stupid to challenge the strongest

63- Hi this is my friend the Kohaku River and he doesn't like it when people try to hurt me or my new adopted little brother

64- Diva snack time

65- Hi this is my sister Saya she doesn't like it when creepy things hurt people

66- We're with the red shield and would like a word with you

67- Hi my name is Galatia stingray and you're hurting my little brother Harry, so I would rather you played with me instead

68- Hello there my name is Yumi and I am in a rush to meet father Anderson so if you don't mind

69- Missiles aren't supposed to come out of there

70- Urzu 7

71- Hello my name is Teletha Testarossa, and Mithril would like a word with you

72- Adeat

73- So this is the so called English dark lord…. Hahahahaha let's see how you handle the visitation of woe ….. Master I think you over did it… Shut up and let me enjoy my moment

74- Excaliblog

75- You hurt my Ashikabi, This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi!

76- The discipline squad would like a word with you

77- Argh how does Maron Kusakabe keep getting the deathly hallows

78- Lord Voldemort, Lord Ilpalazo would like a word with you

79- Mahoro

80- The imperial flower troupe

81- Do you really want to tangle with one of the big seven?

82- Magical cat girls, with shiny bells

83- Lovely eye patches

84- Do you have any idea how much trouble you got me into and I was so close at becoming the best McDonalds manager ever and then it would have been time to take over the world

85- Hi my name is Hitomi, can I predict your future

86- Mirielle and Kirika

87- Hi my name is Ellis and you are bothering my new little brother

88- No it seems your kind had something to do with our retaining our in game stats and abilities, but I'll let that slide seeing if you would just leave our son alone. Oh and just so you know I was known as the Flash, Titania, or the Berserk Healer, my husband is the Beater.

89- Seriously Naru and Mokoto hit harder than that

90- The paper sister's detective agency

91- Wait, why does that girl have a flaming sword with wings

92- The Takamachi bakery…. Oh hell no…..

93- Gros Palina and Kasumi Liquer

94- The AMP

95- What the hell is Jurai and why should I care if a princess is mad at me

96- Seeing as you are here for my son you can call me 003, and this is his father 009

97- Oh poopy I missed the victory feast again….. Oh do you need help….. You can call me Viki….. And you are bad people… now where is that gate rune or was it the star rune …

98- Why is that girl carrying a stuffed animal with its guts hanging out?

99- Hi I'm Tabane the genius would you like to see my latest invention

100- Dammit Xellos this is all your fault… Dragon Slave

101- Silence Glaive surprise


End file.
